Betrayal
by RIMIRUKA
Summary: Obviously Sakura likes Sasauke and Naruto likes Sakura. So Naruto gets annoyed and tells Sakura Sasuke kissed Ino. Sakura gets depressed and mad and runs away, she meets someone powerful and evil. Can Sasuke save Sakura?NaruSakuSasuSakuNaruHina.R&R!
1. Naruto's Lie

**Disclaimer:** *sniff * I don't own Naruto! Don't you people think every Naruto 'FANS' out there want to? Do ya?! 

**Notice!: ** Flame=bad, Nice review=good. Man I'm selfish. My very first Naruto fiction! Also, characters might be a bit OOC because I've never seen the actual show and read the manga…only summaries…WAH! *beings to bawl *

**Summary: **Since there wasn't much space for me to type out there, I must restart my summary. So, here we go. Obviously, Sakura has a huge crush on Sasuke, and Naruto likes Sakura. Seeing Sakura running after Sasuke all the time, Naruto gets enraged, so he lied and told Sakura Sasuke kissed Ino; Sakura's heart immediately breaks and runs away, when Sasuke noticed she wasn't there the first day he shook it off. But a whole week later, still no sign of Sakura. He knew something was wrong. On the other hand, Naruto felt bad about his 'crime' and came to Hinata, Naruto discovered he liked Hinata. Meanwhile, Sakura cries and runs off…but she bumps into this strange guy…

Last Notice!: Okay…so now that you read the summary. or at least I thought you did! REVIEW! 

****

****

Chapter 1-Betrayal 

*

"Oh please Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura begged running up to Sasuke. 

"No! You're annoying, go away!" Sasuke ran off, leaving Sakura and Naruto in the muddy sidewalk. The day was rather foggy, the rain had poured non-stop that day. Sakura crossed her arms, she has always wanted Sasuke to appreciate her, but he had always said that she was annoying. 

" Maybe…maybe you should give up on him Sakura…I mean, Sasuke ignores you every time you try to talk to him," Naruto pointed out, Sakura turned to him. She gave him a puzzled look, 

" I'm going home." She didn't say another word, she walked away, not looking back. Naruto scratched his head, ever since they were little, Naruto had a crush on Sakura, but it was the opposite, Sakura favored Sasuke. Naruto shrugged, but truthfully, he was a bit angry inside, Sakura always chased after Sasuke when they were little, and from her outside it seemed she hated Naruto, this made Naruto to think he might do something about it.

*

_'Why does he ignore me all the time?' _Sakura thought, kicking a piece of pebble beneath her feet. _'I mean, what's so bad about me?' _Her footsteps began to canter more rapidly, until Sakura reached her house, she slammed the door. 

*

'I don't get it! Why does Sakura chase after Sasuke all the time? It's like I'm not even there! What's so good about that guy? He has no feelings…unlike myself!' Naruto grunted, annoyance racing up towards him like a bowl of flaming fire, he wanted to think of something to get rid of Sakura always chasing Sasuke, he kept on walking until he reached the ramen shop. Naruto walked in, looking for a seat, at last he sat down and a waiter came up. 

"What would you like to order sir?" 

" Shrimp ramen please…" Naruto said, glaring everywhere for an idea. The waiter nodded and went into the kitchen. Naruto's met with the entrance, a couple had just came in and sat down to the table next to Naruto, the same waiter walked up and had to wait a whole two minutes because the couple were kissing. Naruto's mind immediately lit up, _'I'm a genius!' _He snickered as the waiter placed his bowl of ramen onto the small table, 

" Arigatou." Naruto quickly slurped up the remaining ramen and sat some coins on the wooden table, he ran out, still smirking. 

*

"Geez wait a second!" Sakura yelled from upstairs as she raced down to the door, " people these days…"  Sakura opened the door, outside her house stood Naruto, smiling at Sakura with a cheesy smile. 

" Konichiwa Sakura-Chan!" 

" Hi Naruto…" Sakura murmured irritated, she leaned against the door with an unimpressed expression. Naruto's expression unexpectedly changed into a 'so-called' fake worrying face. 

"Sakura-Chan! Guess what!" 

" What?!" 

" Oh it's so horrible!" 

" Oh just say it already Naruto!" Sakura barked, tapping her right foot impatiently, 

" I was walking pass the ramen shop until…until…oh it's too terrible to say!" Sakura seemed to burn. 

"NARUTO!" 

" Okay, okay, but you promise not to cry!" 

" Oh why would I?" 

" Alright, if you really must know!" 

" ARGH! You want me to pound you?!" Naruto sighed and then began, 

" I was walking pass  the ramen shop until I saw Ino and Sasuke, they were feeding each other ramen, so I slowed down to watch what happened, the next second they kissed, Sakura…do you give up on Sasuke now? Oh…it's so terrifying to hear you see! Do you think that explains why he was being so cold towards you?" Sakura's eyes watered, her whole body trembled, her childhood crush…should she really believe Naruto? 

" It can't be true…" Sakura's voice softened, " it just can't…" 

" Sakura-Chan…why must you love the wrong guy? I mean…I'm a good example!" Sakura looked at Naruto in disgust, 

" Go away…" 

" Sakura…" 

" I SAID GO AWAY!" Naruto shrugged and skipped away, he was grinning secretly, now that Sakura heard his 'fake lie,' she might just like him! 

*

Sakura slammed the door, sadness and anger were rising up, she sat against the door, crying. She sniffed, she didn't know if she would still like Sasuke or not…but some of what Naruto said did kind of made sense however…and Ino DID like Sasuke. _'Why?'_ Sakura questioned herself. 

*

**Note: **I always pick on Naruto don't I? Hehe…this chapter was a bit of Naruto/Sakura, or in another words, NaruSaku. But it will be SasuSaku, NaruHina…MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now I sound gay…@_@. Anyhow, if you're confused, what Naruto said to Sakura wasn't true, he has a crush on Sakura, so he tries to make Sakura his….OKAY?! ****

****

****

****

**PS!: _REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _**


	2. Run

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing! 

**Notice:** Well, the first chapter didn't turn out so well! Please review! I'm lonely you know! If my story is bad you can say it! ~_~…I'll understand! *sniff * and I'll try making Ino pair up with someone, mostly maybe Shikamaru. 

*

Naruto grinned evilly as he walked down the sidewalk of the village. Naruto was really proud of himself, but he felt sad somehow. There was this feeling inside that made him feel bad about what he had done. _'Oh well…._' Naruto thought, maybe Sakura will get over it. 

* 

Sakura stuffed the last of her things inside of her small bag, she knew she was nuts doing this, but she just had to somehow. Sakura sighed, she felt like she had lost everything, her mom died since she was little and her father had moved away to Kyoto, Sakura had promised she was responsible enough to own a place of her own. Sakura sniffed, she was going to leave Konoha village, just because of Sasuke. Sakura stood up and swung the bag over her shoulders, she reached for her keys and headed out the door. She wanted a last visit to the ramen shop just to taste those yummy noodles again, a smirk spread Sakura's face, and she was going to make Sasuke pay. 

*

Sasuke slowly ate his ramen, he could hear girls giggling in the background and saying how cute he was. _'stupid idiots…all they do is giggle all day…" _He took a sip from his green tea and continued eating, just then Haruno Sakura walked in, surprised to say him. Normally she would walk over to him and annoy him like usual, but today…today Sakura wasn't being herself. She glared at Sasuke and sat her self at a table diagonally across from his, a waiter came up and asked what she wanted to order. " A chicken ramen please," the waiter bowed and walked into the kitchen. Sakura's back was facing Sasuke, she looked at the entrance just when Ino stomped in. Ino grinned, she looked around the room and noticed Sakura, and Sakura gave her an evil look as her ramen was brought up. Ino ambled over to Sasuke and sat across from him. Sakura frowned, was what Naruto said really true? She held her fist and ate her noodles slowly. 

When Sakura finished, Sasuke got up, he paid his bills and walked out of the room, Sakura did the same and went after Sasuke. 

*

When the two reached the woods, Sasuke slowed down, " Sakura…" he sighed and turned around, " What do you want now," instead of observing a big cheesy smile Sasuke saw an evil-looking Sakura. 

"Baka…" Sasuke glared at her as if she was a freak, " Baka," Sakura said again, but louder this time, she knew that by anytime soon she was going to burst into tears. '_No more weak Sakura…" _Inner Sakura thought, 

" What did you say?" Sasuke questioned in a cold tone, he was surprise. Very surprised…was this even the Sakura he knew before? 

" BAKA! THAT'S WHAT I SAID YOU WERE! YOU'RE HEARTLESS!" Sakura screamed, nearly the birds flew off the trees and a strong wind blew right after. 

" Hmph…" 

" What are you hmphing at? You heartless fool?! How foolish I am, to chase you for so many years, wasting my time just because of you…I could have been training  instead, I lost my best friend whom is my rival right now because of you! YOU BAKA!" Sakura burst into tears and ran away, she felt bad, really bad, she wanted to take back the words se just said, but thinking back about Naruto had told her, Sakura continued to run. Until she tripped over and fell, Sasuke gazed at her, eyes wide in shock. '_What the hell?'_ Sakura got up, still crying, her red dress was covered with dirt and her ankle was bleeding from the scratching of twigs. 

"It's your entire fault, Sasuke Uchiha…you just want to defeat Itachi, so you can be the strongest…heartless baka…" Sakura said loud enough for Sasuke to hear, she walked away, trembling with anguish and sadness. 

*

Naruto was at the ramen shop, slurping noodles as usual. The waiter at the back stared at him in disgust and went back to cleaning his dishes. Hinata was watching Naruto, she blushed every time she looked at Naruto. Naruto suddenly felt somebody was staring at him and turned around, only to find Hinata blushing madly and trying to smile. Naruto waved which made Hinata blush even more madly. 

*

Okay, so it was short, WAH! Please review! It feels bad not to be appreciated! So be kind to me! Please? *Cry like a three year old kid* 

Akira


	3. Bloody Night

**Disclaimer: **You people are so kind…unlike some OTHER people! :l I own nothing you got it?? I'm a fan…not those kind of fan you use when you're hot! A cheering fan! 

**Nottie!: REVIEW! *** offers evilly * I'll give you a Christmas present if you give me yours…T-hee! Oh, and this chapter will be bloody because Sakura-Chan gets hurt!

*

Sakura continued to walk away, her pink hair touching her gentle face like a pair of soft hands trying to comfort her. Sakura took a peek from the corner of her eye, to see if Sasuke was still there, but he was gone, gone. The teenager continued her destination, ever since Sakura was at a very young age, she always thought that running away is always the best thing to do to get away from your feelings. (Akira: This is OOC, do I care? NO! :) ) Sakura kept on walking, she didn't know where she was going, but perhaps to somewhere that she will be happy and loved? The question was unanswered. 

* 

Sasuke sat on the Ramen shop stool, finger intertwined with one another. The shopkeeper inside then brought up Sasuke's orders, she placed his ramen down and smiled. Sasuke just glared and snapped his chopsticks and began eating. '_children these days…'_ The shopkeeper sighed and walked away to greet other customers. Sasuke was deep in his thoughts, 

_'What did Sakura mean by 'heartless?' Girls…they're so idiotic!' _( Akira: Is not!) He quickly finished his noodles and sat the bill on the table. Then he got up and began walking away. 

*

Petite molecules of raindrops started to fall as Sakura ambled down the empty sidewalk, she didn't have a map with her. But she was pretty sure she was far away from Sasuke, Sakura sighed, now that she had came this far, she felt like she wanted to stay back at her house, where it was quiet and peaceful. 

"Shimatta! Ugh, I don't even have an umbrella with me!" Sakura scolded as she blocked herself from the rain with her hands. Suddenly, Sakura spotted a small alleyway, there was a cardboard covering the top for shelter to protect rain and others, it looked like nobody lived there, '_Maybe I can stay there for a while…' _Sakura thought. She ambled towards the small shelter and sat on the ground, her inner self scolded for being to stubborn and stupid. 

" I want to go home." Sakura mumbled, but unexpectedly, she heard two voices. The voices were coming from through the fence where she sat, and being shocked, he heard her own name being said. 

" _The girl is near, we must capture her bring her to Master-sama," _

_" But how do we know where this Haruno Sakura girl is? I mean, what do Master-sama want with her?" _

" You know nothing, don't you? Master-sama wants to kill her, for his own mother had been killed by a pink-headed lady…he is always trying to find the murder. And this Haruno Sakura…is listening right behind the fence, guard!" 

Sakura was shocked, she couldn't help being pink-headed, and how did these two people know that she was listening, Sakura got up, there was only one thing on her mind…run. 

Sakura ran as fast as she could, she didn't know any of these two people, but she knew one thing for sure…she was in dangerous and someone was after her. When Sakura came to an end, she was surrounded by four mysterious boys, each had a weapon in their hands. The first boy held a knife, he looked tough, as if ready to kill anybody standing in his way. The second one had a stick, not just any ordinary stick, but one of those where guards used on slaves if they weren't working hard enough. The third boy was short, he was shorter than Sakura and held a needle, _'What can a needle do?' _Sakura asked herself, she knew she didn't have to worry about the third boy. The forth one was real tough, he was the tallest of them all, in his hands was a wipe, (Akira: Those wipe you use on horses) Sakura shivered, what were they going to do to her? 

" Oegenki desu ka Sakura?" (How are you Sakura?) Sakura backed away, seeing the grin on all the boys' face wasn't a good thing. 

" Go away!" 

" But we're no finished yet…" 

" Iie! BAKA!" The third boy stepped forward, he seemed angry, but again, what can a needle do? 

" Nobody calls me an idiot…" He ran towards Sakura, and before she even had a chance to move, the small boy used the needle and poked it in Sakura's left arm, scraping the needle down. Sakura screamed, she was horrified…her tears dripped down her cheek that was paler than ever. Her arm was bleeding badly, 

" …help…" The third boy smirked, then it was the second boy's turn. 

" I got to admit, you're very beautiful, I would make you my wife…but...I'm sorry girlie, " HE jumped up and slapped Sakura on the back with his stick, Sakura fell down, she was in a lot of anguish. She coughed, she coughed out blood…

" I deserve this…I deserve this for what I've done to Naruto, I was always so mad at him, ignoring him just to get Sasuke's attention, I just pushed him away…I'm so stubborn…stupid…I'm such a fool…I deserve to die and go to hell!" Sakura cried with the last of her energy, the boys grinned, they were having the best time of their lives. 

**

Done this chapter, it was a bit bloody, and a bit short, GOMEN! Review to tell me if you liked this chapter or not, don't worry, Sasuke will come and rescue her, I'm just thinking though. And those boys are meanies! They're made up characters, so is the Master-sama guy and the other two guy.  REVIEW REVIEW! 


	4. End of Sakura's life?

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to mention this? I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Okay, I think that's clear now. ^___^

**Special Note:** I promise this will be a very long chapter. I don't know if I even have the patients to type that long. E-heh! But before we begin, I'd like to dedicate this 'hopefully long' chapter to Phoenix20043 and Lonely Angel Of Light, here are your gifts! Thanks for the supports by the way. Okay, please review and read! ^____^ 

**Chelsey-Chan-** I just wanted to make everything clear so you people won't be so confused, the four boys plus the leader wants to kill Sakura because in the past, the leader's mother had been killed by a pink woman who looked like Sakura, so whenever he sees girls with pink hair, he is always willing to kill them. ( LOL!) ^_^

Very Last Note: I'm moving next Saturday! WOO HOO! 

*

The four boys smirked, how they enjoyed the moments of torture. Sakura stood up with all her might, she remembered something her mother once told her when her family was still living in the same house. '_If you've already decided fate, then you have already gave up." _Sakura clenched her fist, no way was she ever going to give up to these idiots. 

" Hey! Hitori!" The third boy called to the first boy, Hitori, " This foolish child had stood up! She's tough!" Sakura's anger grew, 

" Who are you calling a child?! I'm even taller than you! You shorty!" The third stepped forward, he wanted to attack Sakura once more, but the first boy backed him away. 

" You've had your fun, Tsuyaka, it's my turn." 

*

Sasuke stopped training, he could sense something was unusual. '_What is it? Why can't I sense it?" _He sat down with his famous Sasuke pose, "Argh…" Suddenly, 

" HEY BUDDY WHAT'S UP MAN!" It was Naruto, 

" Get away, idiot," Naruto frowned, 

" Hey! Who are you calling an idiot? I'm wiser than you think I am, you know!" Sasuke stared at Naruto and went back to his thinking pose. 

" So what's up?" 

" Nothing that will concern you." 

" C'mon man, you can tell your good old buddy." Sasuke gave Naruto a look of anger. 

" Heh?" Naruto scratched his head and walked away, murmuring some curses about Sasuke. 

" That idiotic jerk…" Suddenly, Sasuke heard a scream, a painful female scream. " Oh crap, what happened now?" He jumped on a tree(O.o) and observed from his birds-eye view. The rain had stopped and all was left was fog. 

" Damn, I can't see a thing with all this stupid fog…" Sasuke hopped from tree to tree to try to sense where the sound was coming from. 

*

" Master, we have the pink-headed girl you wanted in our hands." The mysterious figure smirked below his raven hood. 

" Good, bring her here when she is completely unconscious and we will see what I can do later." The raven figure laughed evilly. 

* 

Sakura breathed with tribulation, how she wished she were still back in her own home watching television, relaxing and laughing. But how did she end up like this? Oh how Sakura wanted to know, Sakura looked up from her painful position, the first boy was in front of her, smirking like crazy, _'That fat piece of lard…Grr I swear I'll get my revenge one day!' _Sakura thought evilly. Then she saw it, the knife held in the first boy's hand, it came lower…lower…lower to her body…

_'I'm going to die…' _Sakura thought helplessly, how she wished it was all an illusion or a dream. _'I will die…there's no way I can escape…' _The first boy was just about to stab Sakura in the back when…… 

*

Okay, I didn't reach my goal to making a completely long story, but I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger! Sorry! I really am! You can just guess what's happening next…I guess. I'm so mad at myself, but I have a math test tomorrow and a 30 paged report due in a short while. Oh how I hate school, I sorry if this chapter was so short! And it was also rush! Hit me with anything you want! * Hits herself with a oxford dictionary* 

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! GOMEN NASAII! **

KILL ME IF YOU WANT TO! __


	5. Rescue

**Disclaimer: **Yeesh! I don't own Naruto! Even if I wanted to…*tear * WAH! 

**Note: **I PROMISE **THIS **chapter will be very long, if not you mob of people can push me down CN tower and then I can commit suicide and then kill myself…lol. R&R! By the way, there will be NaruHina and ShikaIno in here. 

By the way, I changed my pen name to Ichigo Asukuriimu, just so you know, it means strawberry ice cweam!! *_* 

**

_'I'm going to die…' _Sakura thought helplessly, how she wished it was all an illusion or a dream. _'I will die…there's no way I can escape…' _The first boy was just about to stab Sakura in the back when a dark figure appeared, Sakura's vision was blurry because she was in a lot of pain, this boy looked awfully familiar to Sakura. (Guess who!) He wore a head protector, follow by messy raven hair and a blue t-shirt with matching shorts. _'Is…is that Sasuke?' _

_*_* 

In the ramen shop, Ino came in with a stomp. She looked around the room, searching for Sasuke. No sight of him. Ino looked once again and saw Naruto, he was slurping noodles…as usual. Ino raised an eyebrow and walked towards the fox demon. " WHERE IS HE?" She yelled, causing the whole room to stop and stare at her like she was crazy, 

" Eh…who?" Ino sweat dropped, 

" YOU **ARE** the **MOST** stupid guy I've ever seen!" 

" Wha-WHAT? I'm smart you know! I even know how to make ramen! I have proof!" 

" WHO WANTS TO WATCH YOU MAKE INSTANT NOODLE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!??! Huh? NOW WHERE IS SASUKE!" 

" I don't know, he was just training somewhere when I last saw him." Ino smirked, 

" Take me to him!" Naruto looked at her oddly and stood up, 

" OTAY!" 

** 

Meanwhile, Hinata was spying on Ino and Naruto, "Hmm…I wonder where they're going!" She thought out loud, she followed the two. 

**

"Here…he was here when I last saw him." Naruto said, pointing towards the empty field, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. 

"ARGH!!! WHERE IS HE?!!!!!" 

" I think Sakura-,"

" ARGH! I KNEW IT! THAT BIG-FORHEAD HAS COME AND TOOK HIM BEFORE I DID! HOW DARE SHE!" Ino began kicking the dirt, from Naruto's point of view, Ino was on fire, like she could kill anybody four feet away from her. 

" I'm leaving! You're no good!" Ino left, leaving Naruto behind to gaze in shock. 

**

Ino continued to walk, she was so mad at Sakura she was sure she would kill someone. Ino crossed her arms and sat on a nearby bench, not noticing there was a person next to her. The guy beside her looked at her, 

" Feeling down eh?" Ino looked at the person next to her. 

" None of your business…" 

" Fighting over that Wasu guy again eh?" 

" Sasuke…not Wasu you moron, get it right!" 

" You're just like my mother…" 

" SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!" 

" Eh…the lil' lady is talking…" (I'm not sure if Shikamaru really act like this but I'm trying) 

" ARGH!!! YOU ARE DEAD!" Shikamaru shrugged and looked over at the other side, Ino stood up, 

" You're a real nuisance…" Shikamaru looked at the blonde girl strangely and shrugged once again. Ino held up her fist, but instead, she tripped and fell on top of Shikamaru, they both blushed. (I know, Shikamaru doesn't like women…) 

** 

Naruto was still standing when he heard some noise in the bushes, " Hmm?" He went over to take a peek, 

" You got to come out some day, you know." He reached over and pulled the object out. There stood Hinata blushing as red as tomatoes. " I…I…I…I…I…I…I" 

" You what?" 

" Uh…" Hinata fainted, probably because of the embarrassment. 

" HINATA!!! Oh lords…help me…" Naruto didn't know what to do, so he thought maybe he could take her to Kakashi. Naruto carried Hinata on his back,(Aw!) and dragged her towards his sensei's destination. 

**

Sasuke looked at the four boys coldly, " Let her go…" 

" Yeah right…she doesn't need prince charming to rescue her.."  Sasuke continue to have that blank expression. The third boy smirked and charged at Sasuke, but Sasuke dodged at the right time. The third boy was shocked, 

" You-you blocked my attack!" Sasuke grinned back and used one of his jutsu on short boy. 

**

Naruto set Hinata on his sensei's couch, " How about you check about her later on, Naruto." Naruto shrugged and nodded. " Okay, ja ne!" Naruto smiled and headed out into the sunshine. 

_'Hmm…what should I do now? I'm already too full for more ramen!' _Unexpectedly he heard someone yell, _'I wonder what is that!!!" _Without hesitating, Naruto ran towards the shout. 

** 

Sasuke was still fighting against the third boy when Naruto appeared, Naruto was shocked when he saw Sakura lying on the ground, unconscious. " WHAT HAPPEN TO SAKURA-CHAN!" He looked at Sasuke and frowned, 

" Why didn't you protect her? You're heartless!" 

" I wasn't there when she got hurt you moron!" But Sasuke somewhat felt guilt inside his heart, even Naruto though he was heartless, what was wrong with him? Before he could do anything, he felt a hard hit on his back, Sasuke fell to his knees, and he felt really weak. _'Get up! This isn't how you're going to act when you're fighting your brother!' _

" Oh…Sasuke! Get up!" Naruto shouted, the four teenage boys laughed, 

" It's impossible to defeat us now...hehe!" Naruto raised an eyebrow, 

" Oh yeah?" 

" Naruto, get out, you're not strong enough…" Sasuke mumbled, 

" No! I'm wiser than you think!!" Naruto smirked, " You people are going to regret this!" Before anybody could say anything, Naruto used his attack, and Sasuke could've almost swore the sky turned purple, 

" Sexy no jutsu!" The four boys standing in front went pale. 

  
" Naruto! You bastard!" Sasuke shouted from his spot. The four boys stared blankly at Naruto, and at long last the four of them ran away, screaming like police dogs. Naruto turned into his normal self, when Sasuke came up, 

" Naruto you idiot, what were you thinking turning into…into…a nude human!" Naruto gave Sasuke one of his cheesy smile and replied, 

" Well, I wanted to test it out…hehe…." While the two boys were arguing, unknowingly, Sakura woke up. She was still in a lot of pain, there was red marks and scars across her face, hands and legs. Her leg was bleeding but of course, Naruto not Sasuke noticed because the two were too busy arguing about why Naruto had to use his jutsu. _'Why are they here? They're not suppose to be here, and where are those four boys?' _Sakura got up, _'I'm going to get revenge for what they did to me! No more weak Sakura!' _And without being noticed, Sakura walked away. 

*

"I am not arguing with you anymore! You just shut your eyes every time I use that jutsu! HMPH!" Naruto crossed his arms, 

"Argh, idio- Where's Sakura?" 

*

Okay, I thought the part where Naruto used his jutsu was kind of gross. _, but it was lol…funny. Hope you liked this chapter, I was typing this at 3 in the morning and now it's 4:00 A.M., got school tomorrow…so hehe, review please! This chapter was very long because I spent a hour of my sleeping time. So review or else I won't post the next chapter until 2008! (This story sucks anyways _) 

**P.S.- MERRY CHRISTMAS! ^^ **__

_Another P.S.(Have you opened your presents yet? Tell me hehe) _

The last P.S you'll ever get from me: **_Do you like Neji/Sakura/Sasuke circle? Please answer in your review and sanyonara! _**


End file.
